


Family Matters

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Post-Canon, another excuse for josie to throw a party, family visiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Breach has been closed and Corypheus has been defeated. Things are mostly quiet in Skyhold - until Cullen receives a letter that could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                Alina Lavellan woke slowly, stretching out her legs and wiggling around in the arms wrapped around her until she faced the man curled up behind her, his eyes already open and a smile on his face.

                Alina smiled. “I could really get used to this.”

                “I hope so,” Cullen said, “Seeing as how I live here now.”

                Alina laughed. “That’s right,” she said. “I did coax you into moving somewhere slightly more comfortable now that the world isn’t going to end anytime soon, didn’t I?”

                “Indeed,” Cullen said, brushing a kiss over her lips. “Are you hungry, love?”

                “Kinda. But I don’t want to move,” she said, scrunching her face.

                “Then we won’t,” Cullen said. Alina buried her face into his chest, unable to control the wide grin that nearly split her face in two. It had been a month since Corypheus’ defeat and although things weren’t _entirely_ quiet (saving the world was, evidently, a diplomatic nightmare), Alina was more at peace than she had been since well before the Conclave. Even Cullen, the workhorse of the inquisition, had quieted down. He’d moved from his tower into Alina’s quarters and could even be convinced to stay in bed past dawn most mornings. Her fingers started to drift along his stomach, tracing indiscriminate patterns along his skin, and he tugged slightly at the hem of her sleepshirt to seek out the skin of her lower back.

                “Message for you, Commander!” came a shout through the door, accompanied by a loud knocking. “Apologies, I know it’s early, but It’s marked important!”

                Cullen groaned and rolled onto his back. “Really, Jim?” he said.

                “I’ll uh, leave it here, outside the door, Ser,” the messenger said, sounding decidedly more nervous after Cullen’s response.

                Alina pressed a kiss to his chest. “Go. Get it. Bring it back. We’ll look over it together.”

                “Romantic,” Cullen said, rolling his eyes. Alina laughed.

                “I’ll make It up to you later. Believe me.”

                “I’m going to hold you to that,” Cullen said.

                “I certainly hope so,” Alina said. “Now go get the message, would you? I’m suddenly extremely curious.”

                Cullen swung his legs over the edge of the bed and went to retrieve the message. Pulling the envelope open while he walked, he unfolded the parchment within and stopped dead halfway across the room.

                Alina’s eyes narrowed. “Cullen?”

                He stared at the parchment for several more seconds before looking up at her. “My sister is coming.”

                Alina laughed. “You’re joking, right?”

                Cullen shook his head and completed the walk back to the bed, handing her the letter as he flopped down beside her.

                “Cullen, what is the matter? This is wonderful. Now that things are peaceful again, it makes sense for at least one of your siblings to visit, doesn’t it? I mean – “ she stopped suddenly.

                Cullen frowned, looking over at her quickly. “What is it, love?” he asked.

                Alina stared at her hands, suddenly fascinated by her fingernails. “Well, I mean, I know they – I know you mentioned me to them, or your sister figured it out, or something, but they don’t,” she paused, taking a deep breath as she tried to gather her words. “do they know – it’s not because I’m Dalish, is it? Or a mage? You’re not…worried?” She looked at him, and concern radiated from her gaze as she worried her lower lip between her teeth.

                “Maker’s breath Alina, no!” Cullen exclaimed. He pulled the letter from her lap and set it on the table beside the bed, pulling her into his arms. “Never. Mia knows it’s the Inquisitor who captured my heart, and who you are is no secret. Not anymore. Everyone in Thedas knows who you are, my love, and even if they didn’t I’d shout it and declare my love from the rooftops if you asked me to.” He kissed the scar that ran through her eyebrow as he pulled her closer. “I could never be ashamed of you – not for a moment. Please never think otherwise.”

                Alina rest her forehead against his chest. “I’m sorry. I should have known that. It wouldn’t be like you. But you were so worried – “

                “It wouldn’t be like me now, but we’ve discussed the me from the past. It would make sense if you were concerned my family may have similar views. But I promise you, Alina, my family will not judge you. And if they tried, they’d be escorted from Skyhold faster than they could speak.” One arm tightened around her while the other remained loose to rub her back gently. “My concern is entirely based around my own relationship with my sister, who has been rather displeased with my lack of correspondence. That, and her overenthusiasm which may threaten all of Skyhold,” he laughed. “Your quarters may never look the same again if you let her up here.”

                Alina looked up at him and smiled. “Are you certain?”

                “Absolutely,” Cullen said, bringing one hand to her face and running his thumb along her cheekbone before kissing her softly. “Please try not to concern yourself. But do prepare yourself – from the sounds of that letter, she’ll be here in two days, and Mia’s always been a force to be reckoned with.”

                Alina’s laugh was nervous, her stomach in knots at the thought of meeting Cullen’s family. “I’ll have Josie make the preparations for her arrival,” she said, praying her voice didn’t betray her. Cullen kissed her again, harder this time, and she fell onto her back, laughing now.

                “You can talk to Josie later,” he said.

                “Agreed,” she replied, sliding her hands up his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck. “I think I have a promise to keep, first.”

*****

                Skyhold was a flurry of activity. The news of the Commander’s elder sibling visiting had spread like wildfire and now that the day had arrived there wasn’t a person who wasn’t busy either preparing for or gossiping about it.

                “I’m going to kill Leliana,” Cullen growled as he finished getting dressed, pulling on his armour despite Alina’s encouragement to just wear clothes.

                “Oh, you don’t know it was Leli,” she said, finishing the ties on her own outfit, a pair of black breeches with a bright green tunic. “Josie’s as likely, or any of the people in the kitchen gossiping. Everyone is excited to learn more about your family and, by extension, you.”

                “It was Leliana, I can almost guarantee it,” Cullen said. “And I’m sure they’re all going to regret it.”

                Alina ran her fingers through her short brown hair before walking over to Cullen and wrapping her arms around him from behind. “Please, stop worrying, Cullen. Everything is going to be fine. She missed you. And I’m excited to meet her.” Cullen grumbled but turned in her arms and enveloped her in his own embrace, causing a flurry of giggles when he scooped her up.

                “With you there to protect me from the wrath of my scorned sister, I couldn’t be anything but fine,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. She grinned and kissed him quickly just as a knock sounded.

                “Inquisitor? Commander?” Josephine’s voice floated through the door. “Lady Rutherford is due to arrive any moment!”

                “I keep telling you to call me Alina, Josie, I think we’re good enough friends by now. But we’re coming. Right now. I promise.” Cullen set her down and they walked hand in hand towards the door. Alina reached for the handle, pausing with her hand on it to look at Cullen.

                “Are you ready for this?” she asked.

                “As ready as I’m going to be,” he said. Alina smiled, unable to contain her amusement at the sight of Commander Cullen Rutherford, fearless in battle, able to face even the most terrifying of demons, brought to sheer terror by the thought of facing his own sister. Alina opened the door and they left their quarters to enter the main hall of Skyhold and venture out towards the main gates.

*****

                True to Josephine’s prediction, there wasn’t a long wait for the arrival of Mia Rutherford’s party. Alina looked up at him as they approached and saw his face pale.

                “What’s the matter, Cullen?” she asked.

                “Mia brought Rosalie and Branson with her,” he said. “They’re all here.”

                Alina grinned. “Even better. This is going to be fine, Cullen. Please. Relax.” She squeezed his hand and felt him lean into her slightly. When they started to climb down from their horses, he squeezed her hand before releasing it to walk towards them.

                “Do you want me to come with you?” she said softly.

                “No. I can do this. I should be the one greeting them. I’ll be right back,” he said. She smiled and inclined her head as Cullen stepped forward.

                “Hello, sister,” he said.

                Mia Rutherford smiled. “Hello, little brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen stumbled backwards as a tiny tornado of blonde hair and red dress thumped into him. He laughed. “Rosalie,” he said. “I wasn’t even sure you’d remember me.”

                Rosalie pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, I’d totally forget my own brother. Especially when he’s leading the most important army in Thedas.”

                Cullen blushed, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Well, I’m not the best communicator, I can admit that, and I did leave for the Templars when you were small –“

                “I wasn’t that small. Besides, Mia and Branson kept me up to date. And the stories they told me,” she giggled. “So where is she?”

                “She’s back there, Rosalie,” Mia said from behind her younger sister. “I assume Cullen will introduce us in a minute.”

                The blush on Cullen’s cheeks deepened. “Be nice to her, would you? Or well, to me, I guess is the real request.” He took a deep breath and turned around, grinning at Alina. She swallowed and stepped forward, a grateful warmth spreading through her when Cullen took her hand as soon as she was near enough.

                “Alina, these are my siblings. Mia, Branson, and Rosalie,” he said, pointing to each of them. “This is Alina of Clan Lavellan, Leader of the Inquisition.”

                “Oh, come on, Cullen, that makes me sound so formal,” she said quietly. “Besides, I’m not really of Clan Lavellan anymore.” She looked up at the three people in front of her and was stunned at the resemblance between the four siblings. “I’m glad you came to visit. It’s good to meet you – finally. I’m sure you have plenty of stories you can tell me about Cullen.”

                Cullen groaned as his siblings laughed. “Oh, I like her already, Cull,” Branson said. “Just you wait, Alina, I can tell you so many things.”

                “Oh Maker,” Cullen said, lifting the hand not tangled in Alina’s to his forehead. “This was a terrible idea.”

                “It wasn’t even your idea, if you recall,” Mia said. “I had to invite myself, and I think it was an excellent idea. Alina, I’m so happy to finally be able to meet you – you’re quite the figurehead of course, but I suspected there was something else the day I received a letter from Cullen calling you by your name rather than one of your many titles.” She smiled fondly at her brother, who was staring at the ground and rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand. “And seeing you two together, well, I can already tell you’ve been good for him. I’m looking forward to getting to know you better.”

                Alina blushed. “Thank you, Mia. I’m looking forward to getting to know all of you, as well. Thank you for coming. I know Cullen was nervous after so long.”

                “That’s my brother,” Mia said.

                “Please stop,” Cullen groaned. Alina laughed and squeezed his hand.

                “Come on, Cullen. Let’s show them around. Their things will be brought up to the guest quarters for them.” She turned from Cullen back to the other Rutherfords. “Are you okay for a bit of a tour? Or do you need to rest? I apologize, I should have asked that first.”

                “Today was a short travel day, I think we’re all right. You don’t have to worry about our things, though,” Mia said.

                “Don’t be silly. You’re our guests. And you’re Cullen’s family, so that’s even more important.” Alina grinned. “C’mon. I’ll show you his office.”

                “Oh Maker,” Cullen said, bringing a hand to his forehead as Mia and Alina started off. Before she followed them, Rosalie stopped next to her oldest brother.

                “I like her, Cullen,” she said, standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. “Thank you for not sending us away when we came. I’ve missed you.” She turned and dashed after the other two women, calling their names.

                “Those three are going to be dangerous,” Branson said.

                “Tell me about it,” Cullen said. “I’m glad you’re all here, Bran, really.”

                “Yeah, I know. You always sucked at that emotions thing, though. Looks like the Inquisitor is helping with that, though. I don’t really remember ever seeing you this happy.”

                Cullen blushed. “I was just hitting adolescence when I left home, Branson. You can’t possibly remember that much.”

                “True, but there were letters, and occasionally visits. Doesn’t matter anymore, though. We knew you cared.”

                “Hey, I’ve got an idea,” Cullen said.

                “Oh Maker, I know that tone,” Branson said. “Let’s hear it, then.”  
                “While Alina shows Mia and Rosalie around, no doubt embarrassing me endlessly in the process, can I interest you in a chess rematch? After all, I’ve got to defend my title.”

                Branson grinned. “You may have beaten me when we were kids, brother, but I’m better now. I can even give Mia a run for her money.”

                “Sure you can,” Cullen said. “While we’re at it, you can tell me if _you’ve_ met anyone special after all this time.”

                Branson rubbed the back of his neck. “Do we have to?”

                Cullen’s smile widened. “Oh, we do now. Come on, the tables are over this way,” he said.

*****

                “I see his housekeeping hasn’t improved,” Mia said.

                “He says he likes it like this. Organized chaos or something, I don’t know,” Alina said. “He never seems to have trouble finding anything, says he has a system. His room was always tidy, anyway.”

                Mia’s eyebrow shot up. “Was, hmm?” she smiled. Alina bit her lip and blushed.

                “Oh, well, I mean –“ she stammered.

                “When did he move in?” Rosalie asked.

                Alina stared at the ground, unable to hide the smile on her face. “A couple of weeks ago,” she said. “After the whole mess with the breach was sorted. Things were calmer and it just sort of happened.”

                “I’m really happy for you two, Alina. Really. I mean, I wish my brother was a bit more forthcoming in his letters, but I’m happy for you. It’s going to be wonderful to have another sister.”

                “Oh,” Alina said, fidgeting with the edge of her tunic. “No, I don’t think it’s like that – I mean, don’t get me wrong, I lo- I’m very fond of your brother. Really. Very. But he hasn’t proposed, or anything. I don’t know that he plans to. I apologise if you think our situation is untoward, or anything like that. It’s not uncommon among my people, and our situation is so strange –“ Alina stopped. “I’m babbling now. I’d gotten so much better about that recently. I apologise.”

                Mia held up a hand. “I’m sorry, wait. Not only has my brother not proposed, you don’t know if he’s _going_ to?”

                Alina tugged harder at the hem of her tunic. _Shit. This had been going so well._ “I – I’m sorry.”

                Mia turned to Rosalie. “We need to have a talk with our idiot brother.” Turning back to Alina, she added, “Please. It’s hardly your fault Cullen has the maturity of a turnip. That boy has never been good at expressing his feelings.”

                “I know he loves me. It’s all right, Mia, really.” Alina said softly. “He’s been through a lot. I don’t want to push him into anything. I’d be honoured to marry him – of course I would. But I can wait. I mean really, it hasn’t even been that long we’ve been together.”

                “If he doesn’t marry you, he’s dumber than I thought,” Rosalie said.

                Mia smiled. “Agreed. I can see you’re worried, Alina, but I’m sure you know my darling brother can be more than a bit on the stubborn side. Sometimes he needs a bit of a push. And, truthfully, I’d be willing to bet there’s more than a bit of fear on his side, too.”

                “Fear? That’s silly, Mia.” Alina laughed.

                “Andraste, Alina, have you seen the way he looks at you? He loves you so much he’s terrified you’ll find him lacking.” Mia chuckled. “You two really are perfect for each other,” she mumbled.

                Alina swallowed hard. “Come on, I should keep showing you around. I guess Cullen’s showing Branson around on his own.”

                Mia and Rosalie glanced at each other. “Sure,” Mia said. “Let’s keep looking around.”

                Alina bit her tongue as she lead them out of Cullen’s office, making a mental note to remember not to introduce them to Cole quite yet. She wasn’t sure she was ready for the revelations that particular introduction might bring about. Deciding Dorian was one of the safest bets (at least where she was concerned – she had no doubt he’d find ways to embarrass Cullen) and remembering Cullen mentioning to her once how Rosalie loved books, she started towards the library. As she talked with the Rutherford sisters, she tried to hide the fact that Mia's words kept echoing through her mind.

                _He loves you so much he’s terrified you’ll find him lacking._


End file.
